


Lucky Strike

by Ericanotpear



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, High Heels, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericanotpear/pseuds/Ericanotpear
Summary: Designer! lovino & Model! Antonio





	Lucky Strike

 “你到底在干什么……”

     倒在一张四四方方桌子上的青年眼前是铺天盖地朝他肆意涌来的杂点，说真的，现在让他抬头不是一个特别妙的主意，而他的模特，啊，他的模特，这个模特是个大麻烦，他跑来叫醒他了，像一个和他熟络的人一样拿了他的工作室的钥匙，开门进来。

     他深吸了一口气，喉咙里蠕动了两下，扯到了咽喉炎造成的脓肿。该死，该死！他也没法好好说话，他昨天晚上咳得像一个破了的风箱，闹得那个来试衣服的女客户都皱起了她好看的眉头，轻轻抚着他的后背。然后在他一觉醒来之后，他的模特已经站在那儿了，站在他面前。

     他该怎么去解释他此时的天旋地转？脑海中对于昨天的记忆，那部分碎裂在地板和空气中的阳光，女客户淡粉色的肌肤，小麦金的头发拢在她的脸颊旁边。还有昨天晚上他为她扯的那一块塔夫绸，他自认为极衬她眼睛的颜色。

     不，不。现在他该注意的是他面前这个自以为是，而又迷人得要命的模特，他昨天早上来了一次，故意穿走了他做的那一款衬衫，因为他原来的衬衫纽扣被扯得不成样子。他是不是太娇惯他了？青年趴在那儿一动不动地想。那可是他这次做的系列中裁得最好的一件！他在昨天早上攀上模特的肩的时候这么和他说了这件事，但他不相信他有认真听。

     至于昨天早上他们做了什么，他倒是没有特别大的兴趣去仔细回想。

     “……干死这块塔夫绸。”这应该是这时候对刚刚那个问题最好的回答。

     “哦？”他悄悄地笑了。“那你得戴套啊。”

     “为什么？该死的。”年轻的设计师把伸向前的手臂反折回来，用双手盖住自己乱糟糟的头发。“你又不戴……”

     他听见了一个盒子被放下的声音。“我以为你不喜欢……”然后是那只大手从塑料袋中拿出那个盒子的声音。“再说了……我们是恋人，我身体健康又没得病。”

     罗维诺听闻了那个词，而故意像是被食物的香味吸引了一般立马抬起头，从另一个人手中抢走了外卖盒。“哦，是吗。”他把盒子倒转过来看了一下。“这不坏，我喜欢这家的寿司。”

那个人挑了挑眉，罗维诺这才发现他穿着昨天早上穿走的那件衬衫。“你昨晚……”

“唔，在你打算问我这个问题之前我得好好算算看。你昨天早上本来是来试衣的，该死，结果，唔，我们重蹈覆辙。下午贝拉来试她的红毯礼服，我们一直忙到了七八点。”罗维诺把筷子掰开，膝盖磕着缝纫机台子的边缘。

“那之后呢？”

“我不知道，也许我被哪个仙子带走了，我说的是，长得像变装皇后那样的仙子。”他塞了一个寿司入嘴，看着对面的人拉了一把椅子坐下。

“你又熬了通宵。”

“我说了我不知道。”他夹了第二个寿司。“把那个衬衫还我，安东尼奥。”

他听见安东尼奥叹了口气，把手伸向最上面的那颗纽扣，他总是不爱把纽扣全部扣上，但又怕衣领折出印痕。

罗维诺倒是很开心，他坐在带靠背的工作椅上，仿佛是摊在那儿的一摊果酱。他昨晚熬夜加工的那块塔夫绸被放在左手边的台子上。现在他只要看见它就会想起贝拉的眼睛，哦天哪，她真的美翻了。

她的手，他提过她的手没？罗维诺自己给她做了一块镂空手环，让她搭着这次的礼服穿。他是个贴心的设计师，工作室里总是有足够的配饰。

“那是给贝拉的？”安东尼奥解到了第三颗纽扣，那双稍微有点粗糙的手做不太来这样的事儿。

“她昨晚来过。”罗维诺看着布料的褶痕又失了神，这算是一部分的通宵后遗症。他在转椅上不安分的左右转动着。“这个颜色真衬她。”

“是的。”安东尼奥没有多加描述。第四颗。

贝拉总是会带一些鞋子来找罗维诺，请他给些建议。她带来的总是些价格不菲的华丽鞋子，而脚上踩着的却是最不起眼的基本款。昨晚她踩着那双搭配礼服的鞋子走出门的时候，并没让罗维诺觉得有什么不同。

他的脚弓起，双脚离地许久，膝盖被桌边磕出一道红印，第五颗，他抬眼看着安东尼奥。然后把脚伸向了他的膝盖。

他的情人却仅仅只是停了下手，而发出了连续的轻笑。在注意到罗维诺传递过来的目光之后，他决定抿起嘴巴来。那双裸色红底高跟鞋的鞋底蹭着他裤子膝盖处的粗布，鞋跟扣了几下髌骨，而后沿着大腿内侧的线路往他的双腿之间移动过去。

设计师虽然每日抚摸着这些配饰，但从来没有把它套上脚过。他不能说自己没有那样的癖好。但很明显，他不像贝拉那样是高跟鞋的掌控者，他在这个时候是完全的新手， 他左脚的脚踝自然而然的搁在情人大腿上，鞋跟的尖头靠着右脚的脚弓。

“……这真是够坏的……”

他像是不太服气一般，把那鞋跟沿着安东尼奥裤裆的拉链缓缓向上再向下，通过不紧不慢的挤压来施以惩罚。“你看起来不讨厌嘛……”这话不假，他能通过鞋跟感受到那层布料的内里正在膨胀。

“……”他没有回答，而是乖乖地坐在那儿，有些期待地看着罗维诺的下一步举动。

这样频繁而不轻不重地戏弄持续了一会儿，罗维诺的脚尖轻按着安东尼奥的小腹，逐渐向上，划过那精心挑选的纽扣，手工缝制的阵脚，然后是他健硕的躯体，他一直到了他胸膛的中心，直到安东尼奥的手终于捉住了他的右脚，左手覆盖着脚背轻轻揉捏，他甚至低下头来，轻吻了一下那凸起的脚踝。

“哇哦。”罗维诺笑了。“我还不知道你有这等嗜好。”

他感觉到一个热乎乎的东西在他脚上留下了湿漉漉的痕迹，他下意识的把腿往后缩，安东尼奥继续舔了一口。“我可没说过我不喜欢。”他恶作剧般地把另一只手放置于罗维诺的大腿上，把他拉近了些，椅子下的滑轮发出骨碌的响声。安东尼奥闭上眼睛，再次在他的膝盖留下一吻。

罗维诺左脚的鞋跟警告一般地按着他大腿之间的肿胀。他仅仅只是又皱了皱眉头，展现出一个看似痛苦的笑容。

“你不会这样就射了吧？”他听见那一声抱怨式的喉音，咬了咬下唇。而换来的只是他的情人一声轻笑，安东尼奥轻轻把他的左腿放在腰际，罗维诺是如此通晓他们之间的默契，自然而然地绕上了他的腰。只不过这一次他穿着那双红底鞋。他抬起自己的身子，迎上那个即将到来的吻。

若只是那些口液的交换，那仍然只像是一声“早安”。安东尼奥明显在渴求更多，手在腰际来回抚摸，把罗维诺工作时穿的纯色衬衫撩到了胸口。“……操。”他明显感受到了遍体的凉意，而在双唇纠缠之间发出一声不满的咒骂。

安东尼奥离开他的嘴唇，一路轻吻脸颊向下。他总是个温柔的情人，不知道怎么对罗维诺来硬的。就连这种时候也是，于是他的情人稍稍有点不满，而抓住他后脖颈，把那张脸托举到自己的面前。罗维诺视线向下，看着衣衫杂乱的他。

“给我快一些。”当他这么说的时候，心里其实想的是“我想要更多”。罗维诺托着那宽大的下巴，把他的嘴唇送到自己嘴边，他并没有立马吻上去，而是轻轻地咬动。

“……”他突然不说话了，而是突然借力把他整个人抱了起来，罗维诺的双脚下意识的夹紧了他的腰，手揽着他的双肩。他因为饮食不规律简直轻得可怕。安东尼奥寻找着一块合适的地方，让罗维诺的后背不至于在接下来的“动作”中太难受。但是他的情人却在这时喷着热乎乎的气息，用沙哑的嗓子指示他：“那块放着布的台子上。”

 “它，它不是很重要吗。”小腹处一阵略带着恶意的摩擦让他的话都断断续续。“你确定这没关系？”

“没事，我还有另外几米的布，该死，我有一堆布。”他像是在示威一般用脚后跟敲了下安东尼奥的腰，催促他快把他放在那个铺着未成形的布的桌子上。

他的重心甫一落在那块略显坚硬的木板平面上的时候就拉扯着情人的双领带，把他拽入下一个吻中。轻吻、吮吸、探测和交换，一切是如此熟悉又带着些许的新鲜感，他们的唇间这一段恶劣而深入的交互，胜过无数杯咖啡和精神药片。如果不是两肺内的空气已经接近极限的稀薄，他相信他们还会继续这样下去，看谁先没种，打破这个吻。

安东尼奥体贴地只先在他的脸颊和下巴轻吻着，带着一点滴落的口液，左手习惯性地迅速下移至他的腰部，用不轻不重的力道揉捏着。

“嗯……安东尼奥。”罗维诺在他即将沿着那条腰背部的裂缝执意向下移动之时嗫嚅了他的名字，在他耳边如同响铃。“你……你可不能再乱动……”他的手还在他的肩胛骨处停留，右手的手指插入他凌乱的黑檀木色发丝中，左手还在他被扯皱的衬衣领子处停留，安东尼奥突然明白了他是想如何。

罗马诺把他那件明显成为了阻碍的衬衫重新抚平，整理好了肩部和衣领。“这可是最好的设计……”他还在说着什么话，这让安东尼奥有些烦躁。他放弃了轻揉和抚摸，而是立即沿着他的脊柱窝向下，直到那只手抓住了一部分臀瓣为止，这让他的情人扭动了一下躯体，在他仰头的同时，罗维诺再次同他接吻。

他本来迷乱着的视线，重新回到那两颗闪耀着蜂蜜色的瞳仁上，也许是因为他身着他的得意之作，也许是因为他对他一直怀有深意，罗维诺明显是带着轻微的笑容看着他，双颊微红，除了有时候自己带着恶意的抚摸和挑逗会让他皱一皱眉头之外，罗维诺却不再像平时那样容易收敛笑意。他总是在这样的意乱情迷中直率而坦然，显得忠实且迷人。

他的右手从他的发丝中抽出，然后绕回安东尼奥敞开的那一片皮肤，从小腹一直到前胸，这回不是用高跟鞋跟恶意挑逗，而是张开五指缓慢抚摸，他深吸了一口气。

“果然还是这件最衬你……”

罗维诺的头脑此时无比清醒，他能看见安东尼奥在T台上穿着这件衬衫压轴出场，吸引那些该死的记者们和评论家们在心里不停惊呼，秀结束的时候，他将从后台请出罗维诺，牵手出场，丝毫不含糊。该死的，他就是要让那些坐在底下心怀鬼胎的婊子们知道，他就是这样地自由自在。

而他面前的人明显深知这一点，安东尼奥接过那只才华横溢的手，抓着手腕吻了一口，带着些许的吸吮，在那儿留下了一个明显的红色斑痕。“你真是个坏蛋……”他在双唇离开那只手的时候这么说道。

是因为这是早上，还是因为他本来就是他是一个如此温柔的混蛋？罗维诺觉得自己的内心怕是有一半的刻薄都暖化成了糖水。“要是你真的想要更多，你得抓紧了。”他硬着心这么说道，不怀好意地蹭了蹭他股间的隆起。

他果然是个容易激动的人，在迅速地褪下了他的裤子之后，内裤也被甩在了地上，初夏的气温显然是刻薄的，可能是因为底下的塔夫绸，罗维诺不觉得有那么不舒服。

几次直接的口唇纠缠，几次接近粗野的抚摸，他的手直接按摩着罗维诺柔软的会阴，连着那略显干燥的阴茎一起抚摸，没有其他液体缓和手和性器之间的摩擦，不一会儿，罗维诺的阴茎就在些许疼痛中肿胀起来。

他看得出来安东尼奥不想让他好过，如果这是平日里一个繁忙的早晨，那么也许这一切的挑逗都会在十分钟的平常性爱中消解，然后天赋异禀的设计师又要投入无休止的工作之中，继续光鲜亮丽而身体虚弱地出现在工作间、化妆间和秀场上。

而安东尼奥不想这样。

他只能在这种时候独自前来，用“试衣”的借口踏进这个工作间的门，若是有其他的模特在场，安东尼奥又得约束好自己的行为。罗维诺在工作间永远是那样随意，一件大裂着领口的衬衣，双袖挽到了手肘之上，露出了细长的小臂。他是多么想要告诉罗维诺，在那样豪迈的领口里看去，他的上半身简直一览无余。

而现在那些纽扣都已被解开，就像是一种奇怪的魔咒仍然存在，比起未着寸缕的罗维诺来说，安东尼奥反倒是更喜欢那仅仅将捏皱的衬衣挂在两只大臂上的罗维诺。所以他从不急于卸下那最后的衣物。

他在摩擦之中仰起头，嘴中一阵一阵地抽气，发出些许呻吟。由下腹至上扩散的酥麻感让他暂时丧失了考虑其他事情的能力，作为奖励，他将左手撑在桌面，上身抬起，右手抚过安东尼奥长了部分胡茬的下巴亲吻，嘴唇相互挤压游动。口腔内部的博弈。在安东尼奥将注意力转移到另一个地方之时，罗维诺明显猛抽了一口气。两方分离，只有吐出的热气萦绕在脸周。他的手指已经在后孔处打转，大拇指还贪心地在阴茎的下端和会阴划着横线，罗维诺搂住他脖子的双手很明显已是鼓励。

“没事的……”他滚烫的耳朵贴着他的侧颈。“我可以承受。”

安东尼奥挑了挑眉。那根手指就这么挺入了，就着些前液突入了罗维诺的身体，在安东尼奥感觉到他并没有对此感受到不适，甚至在他耳边轻笑之时，他又加入了第二根。这突然的突入仿佛是在宣告自己长久以来压抑的不满，当他这么做的时候，安东尼奥听见了他从喉间发出的一声不加防范的呻吟。

“该死……”罗维诺轻皱了一下眉头，低声骂了一句。

平日里喜爱碎嘴的模特却没有说些什么，仿佛在这样的性爱之中，罗维诺越是轻松愉悦他便越是想要加大力度。两根手指继续挺进狭窄的甬道之中，刚开始在他无法适应之时，罗维诺还会嘟囔一些无意的意大利骂人话，安东尼奥感觉到包裹着手指的肠壁已经松了些，两只手指已经能在里面分开。他开始缓慢地在其中移动。

他感觉到温热的舌头在他的侧颈部轻轻舔舐，不知避讳地吸吮着，两唇轻轻离开后便是一个明显的吻痕。这也许是罗维诺的恶作剧之一，他乐于给他制造不必要的麻烦。

第二个吻痕被他吮吸出来，双唇离开之时发出了响亮的一声“啵”。

罗维诺的右手也没有闲着，在闭着眼睛胡乱亲吻之时，他摸上了安东尼奥紧绷着的裆部，那个由他的高跟鞋引起的大麻烦。他摸到了裤链，拉开。一阵摸索之后，那个大家伙就重见天日，理所当然地带着些前液，和罗维诺的阴茎相碰。

安东尼奥气息稍稍紊乱，像是无法忍受一般两根手指一下到底，然后也不加警告，就加上了第三根，无名指不加温柔地挤压进入，被罗维诺的后孔徐徐吞入。

罗维诺被这突然的进攻弄得心中一惊，在亲吻和舔舐的过程中压上部分的牙齿。然而他嘴上除了喘息，说的却是另一件事。

“……我比较……想……想先用……嘴……”他嗫嚅道，感觉到自己的身体已经完全适应了那胡乱抽动的三根手指。“安，安东尼奥……哈……”他被这刺激扰得无法将力气集中于手上，而那个大家伙明显急需慰藉。

“这次不行……”安东尼奥回答道。三根手指撑开甬道内的空间，确定罗维诺已经彻底适应。“抓住我。”

他稍稍起身，终于看清了罗维诺的脸，容易激动的他在这时候总是容易红脸。三根手指还在体内，安东尼奥最后挤压了一下他的前列腺，就将它们悉数抽离。在离开之时，他听见了一声柔软的呻吟。罗维诺抽回了放在他性器上的手，抚上他的脖颈。

这一切的都是如此自然。

“Mi amor……”

他看见那充满情欲色彩的眼睛微微睁大了些，他身下的人似乎没有期待这一句话的突然出现。安东尼奥将性器对准了那经过充分扩张的入口，看着琥珀色的眼睛又因为不适感而微微眯起。

“哈……”他低吟出声。

他看着罗维诺露出的轻微痛苦表情，又有了别的想法。他的右手握住了罗维诺的膝盖，将它摆正，那双裸色的高跟鞋重新出现在他眼前，红底象征着它的高贵。

他稍稍用了些力，罗维诺就完全接纳了他。

“你……真是个混蛋……”他看着罗维诺挑了挑嘴角，想要用一个轻蔑的笑替换那因被侵入而略显脆弱的表情。

虽然如此，他却仍在用另一只腿勾紧安东尼奥的腰部，嘴中发出无法抑制的喘息。

那个大家伙在他的体内停留了一会儿，然后又开始缓慢移动，安东尼奥感觉到下身穿来狂热的快感，他能感觉到此时罗维诺难得的温柔，让他情不自禁地想要再越过界限一步。他把那只大腿往下压，并借力开始慢速的抽送。交合的部位被彻底暴露在他的眼中，后孔被扯得更大了。

罗维诺止不住地接连呻吟，那呻吟是直接来自于喉咙之中，仿佛是什么东西直接挤压着他的咽部。“呃……啊……啊…………啊啊……”

安东尼奥加大了抽送的频率，一股强烈的欲望占领了他的大脑，不可名状，已经被征服的后孔包裹着他，罗维诺对他的突然加速也没有异议，或者说，他已经完全地陷入了欢愉之中。

“Mi amor……amor……Mi amor……”

但是他仍然在安东尼奥拉住他右手小臂之时突然一惊，罗维诺还没反应过来，安东尼奥就已经借助这姿势加大力度，罗维诺觉得自己整个人都在被摇晃着接受这快感，一时间天旋地转，双耳只有他们的剧烈喘息和二人的呻吟，还有交合部位的黏腻液体发出的声响，安东尼奥仍然重复着他单一的爱语，下腹部持续不断的酥麻感和间歇性的快感电流让他乐于接受这一切，就算他满身汗水，衣衫凌乱，嘴中不知在嗫嚅些什么语言。

然后他在快要暂时丧失知觉的那一刻，他听见了右脚的那只高跟鞋由于过度的摇晃而掉落的声音，“咚”的一声掉在大理石的地面上。

安东尼奥紧抿着嘴唇，这样的粗暴行为没有一点预兆就跳入了他的脑海，他似乎是要丧失理智，而却止不住地渴求更多，张大嘴巴呼吸的罗维诺让他无法忍受，流出生理性泪水的罗维诺让他无法忍受，因为快感惊叫出声的罗维诺让他无法忍受，他的大脑在不断提醒他，如若无法忍受，那就无需克制。

他终于觉得自己要到极限。安东尼奥维持着这样的速度，罗维诺的身体仍然被摇晃着，只是在射精的那几次抽动之中，他终于放下了罗维诺的小臂，在那之上留下了暂时不可消退的红印，俯下身去舔舐他的嘴角，然后直接伸出舌头侵入罗维诺张着吐息的嘴。甬道中被精液塞满，罗维诺彻底软了下去，腹部满是不知道什么时候自己射出的精液和前列腺液。

一切发生得如此突然，而又结束得如此突然，还在天旋地转中没有恢复过来的罗维诺只能接受这个吻，感觉到身体中被注入的液体之后，他开始试着平复自己剧烈的喘息，已经无力的右手落在头的一侧。安东尼奥将头埋在他的脖颈处小憩，稍稍动了动有些酸麻的下半身，才发现他们两人都已经被汗水濡湿。

他们又听闻了一阵对方粗重的喘息之后，安东尼奥彻底抽离了他的身体，带着部分精液的流出。它们有些落在了塔夫绸上，有些还在沿着罗维诺的臀缝往下流淌。

“Mi amor……”他仿佛是用尽力气说了最后一声，安东尼奥知道自己像个坏掉的录音带，但他仍然想这么做。他抬起头来抚摸那已经体力透支的人的脸颊与脖颈，在那张脸上留下黏腻的轻吻。

Okay……Okay……几乎要无力说话的罗维诺只能在心中这样回复他。

 

※

    “我可不知道。”罗维诺咬着那一截皮尺“我没那个时间去玩。”

    “你在这个房间泡太久啦，罗维诺。”贝拉顺着他的手势转了一圈。“我觉得你该去哪个酒吧喝喝酒啊，聊聊天啊，说不定好运就会降临呢。”

    “都说了我没那个时间……”他带着笑容这么说。

    门被打开了，一个不速之客走了进来，罗维诺朝着他挑了挑眉，而贝拉迅速地发现了他。安东尼奥站在门口，不知道是去还是留。

“安东尼奥！好久不见。”贝拉朝他微笑。“但我不能过去，这身裙子不好大步走路。”

罗维诺把那一条皮尺绕在自己的脖子上。“他是来试衣的。”

“嗨，贝拉。”安东尼奥走到了他的身边。“我是来试衣的。”他挑衅一般重复了一遍，然后展开了微笑。

贝拉好奇的大眼睛却没有离开他的侧颈。“安东尼奥！”她眨眨眼睛。“你最近过得不错吧？”

“什么？”他没反应过来，反倒是对面的罗维诺先给了他一个眼神。

“我是说，情场得意？”她看了看他的双眼，又看了看侧颈上的吻痕，安东尼奥恍然大悟。

“是吗？”他微微笑，眯起了眼睛看了一眼此时已经有些脸部发烫的设计师。

“我可是鸿运当头（lucky strike）呢。”


End file.
